kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive
is the Movie War crossover between ''Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Gaim. The film was released in Japanese theaters on December 13, 2014, and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 13, 2015.http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/02/kamen-rider-drive-gaim-movie-wars-full.html For a time, a limited amount of Kamen Rider Drive Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze DVDs were given to movie-goers upon purchasing tickets for the film. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Gaim'': Set after the finale. *''Kamen Rider Drive'': Set between episodes 9 and 10. Synopsis Gaim It begins on the planet Kouta and Mai reside. Suddenly a mysterious enemy appears, then heads for their friends back in Zawame City. What is the enemies’ plan to release the curse of the Over Lords and Helheim? This being has even driven Kouta, who has become an existence like-God. Find out how the series continues after the events of the last episode. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/10/22/kamen-rider-drive-x-gaim-movie-war-2015-synopsis-revealed/ Drive A legendary thief, the Special Unit, and Drive are locked in a showdown. How does the Drive Driver (Mr. Belt) fit in to all of this? http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/10/22/kamen-rider-drive-x-gaim-movie-war-2015-synopsis-revealed/ Plot Kamen Rider Gaim: The Last Stage of Advance The film begins in the planet where Kouta Kazuraba and Mai Takatsukasa settled after the events of Kamen Rider Gaim when a mechanical life form who introduces itself as Megahex kidnaps Mai and fights Kouta while obtaining data from his memories, which he uses to open a portal to Earth in order to attack it. Despite using the power of the Kiwami Arms, Kamen Rider Gaim is defeated and seemingly destroyed by Megahex over the skies of Zawame City before the astonished eyes of the other Beat Riders. Mitsuzane Kureshima, being the only Rider left with his Sengoku Driver, fights Megahex and his forces as Kamen Rider Ryugen, but is forced to flee when the enemy summons a mechanical copy of Ryoma Sengoku, as Kamen Rider Duke Dragonfruit Energy Arms, that overpowers and injures him, but not without taking with him one of the Drivers used by his army of artificial Kurokage Troopers. As Mitsuzane is treated by the other Beat Riders, he has a vision of Mai asking for help in his dreams and upon awakening, they find one of the Helheim Vines from which Takatora Kureshima obtains a Melon Lockseed, combining it with the Driver obtained from his brother to become Kamen Rider Zangetsu once again. In the next day, the Kureshima brothers return to fight back, with Zangetsu confronting and defeating Duke while Ryugen fights through an army of artificial Roidmudes to rescue Mai. Once the three are reunited, Mitsuzane entrusts a Melon Energy Lockseed to Takatora who uses it to become Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin using the Genesis Driver he obtained from Ryoma's body. However, Megahex empowers itself with the Kiwami Lockseed he got from Kouta's body to fight them. Despite reclaiming the Lockseed, Mai and the Kureshima brothers are about to be killed by Megahex when a revived Kouta emerges from it. The three Riders then destroy Megahex with their power, just to find that it was only one of many copies of the real Megahex, whose core lies on the massive spaceship on the other side of the portal and watch helplessly as the copies spread. Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin The story then shifts back to some time before, as the police confronts a criminal known as "Phantom Thief Ultimate Lupin", Shinnosuke Tomari and his partner Kiriko Shijima arrive at the scene and discovering that the thief is actually a Roidmude, Shinnosuke confronts it as Kamen Rider Drive, but fails to prevent it from escaping. In the next day a letter arrives at the Special Investigations Division with a challenge from Lupin, claiming that he will steal a precious artifact while it is being escorted by the police. Shinnosuke joins the escort, but once again fails to prevent Lupin from escaping. Having a hint of the enemy's identity, Mr. Belt takes Shinnosuke to an abandoned mansion where they discover that Cyberoid ZZZ, an artificial Roidmude created by Krim is missing. Lupin then appears and reveals that he is actually ZZZ, who came to life upon coming into contact with an old, dying master criminal known as Zoruku Tojo. In the occasion, Chase arrives at the scene determined to destroy ZZZ, deeming him unfit as a Roidmude, but the enemy drives him away after transforming into Kamen Rider Lupin. Drive then fights Lupin just to be defeated as well and Mr. Belt sacrifices itself to protect Shinnosuke from a fatal blow, becoming unresponsive. While being consoled by the Shift Cars, Shinnosuke has an idea and leaves in a rush. Some time later, a white-colored Kamen Rider appears at the Drive Pit in the middle of the night. In the next day, the Special Investigations Division receives another letter apparently sent from Lupin, but upon arriving at the place mentioned there, they are greeted by Shinnosuke, who reveals that he figured that at some moment Lupin switched places with Kiriko and is impersonating her since then. Lupin then reveals that the real Kiriko is held hostage somewhere else, and Shinnosuke must choose between chasing after him or rescuing his partner. Shinnosuke decides to chase after Lupin instead, and while Tridoron rescues Kiriko, Shinnosuke regains the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Drive once Mr. Belt awakens. Assisted by Kiriko and Tridoron, and with an unexpected help from Masshin Chaser, Drive defeats Lupin, but while Chaser departs, having the white Kamen Rider following him, ZZZ's body is stolen by one of the Megahex copies who fuses itself with it becoming ZZZ Megahex, and Shinnosuke chases after him. Movie War Full Throttle Back to the present, Gaim, Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin confront an army of artificially created Inves and Roidmudes when Drive arrives to assist them. In response, ZZZ Megahex creates an artificial copy of Kaito Kumon to fight for him, but it rebels against him instead, transforming into Kamen Rider Baron. The Roidmudes Heart, Brain and Mashin Chaser also arrive to fight Megahex as well, discontent at him for stealing Roidmude technology. Leaving the enemy force to the others, Drive and Gaim fight ZZZ Megahex together, but the enemy regenerates upon taking their attacks, until Mai arrives and gives them the idea of combining their powers, producing the Shift Fruits Car and the Drive Lockseed, allowing the two Riders to use each other's powers and destroy its body. However, ZZZ's core remains intact and is sent to the Megahex mothership, prompting the two Riders to chase after it on an empowered Tridoron, which they use to reach the nucleus of the ship on the orbit of Jupiter and destroy it, defeating Megahex once and for all, while incapacitating the artificial Inves and Roidmudes, including the artificial Baron as well. After the battle, Kouta and Mai are about to return to their planet when they are approached by their friends, who appear to give them a proper farewell. Meanwhile, a Bat Viral Core containing Lupin's memories, briefly appears before Shinnosuke, warning him that they will meet again. Characters Kamen Riders Armored Riders New Generation Riders And Introducing Allies Gaim *Mai Takatsukasa *Oren Pierre Alfonzo *Hideyasu Jonouchi *Zack *Kiyojiro Bando Drive *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta Villains *Megahex/ZZZ Megahex *Mecha Inves *Mecha Roidmudes Roidmudes *Roidmude 014 *Roidmude 020 *Roidmude 061 Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Kachidoki, Kiwami, Drive, Orange **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou, Kiwi, Rose Attacker **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon **Mecha Kurokages ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Duke ***Dragon Fruits Energy *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Kiwami Arms, Drive Arms, Orange Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms **Mecha Kurokages ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Duke ***Dragon Energy Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Rose Attacker *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Banaspear, Daidaimaru, Musou Saber, DJ Gun, Kurumi Bombers, Donkachi, Melon Defender, Pine Iron, Ichigo Kunai, Mango Punisher, Duri Noko, Kiwi Gekirin, Kagematsu Shin Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Shift Technic, Shift Fruits **Tire Exchange: Justice Hunter, Max Flare *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Speed Hunter, Type Wild, Type Technic, Type Speed Flare, Type Fruits *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach *'Core Used:' **Mashin Chaser ***Chaser Spider **'Tune Form Used:' ***Tune Chaser Spider **Lupin ***Lupin Blade Cast ;Gaim cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Mecha : * : * : * , : ;Drive cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * / : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: *Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin: *Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron: *Kamen Rider Ryugen, Brain Roidmude: *Kamen Rider Duke: *Mashin Chaser: *Heart Roidmude: *Megahex: Crew *Original Concept - Shotaro Ishinomori *Production - Takeyuki Suzuki (Toei), Takashi Hirajo (TV Asahi), Nobori Mamiya, Ryo Matsu (Toei video), Shuji Wada (ASATSU-DK), Naoya Kinoshita (Kinoshita group), Tao Yoshitaka (Bandai) *Planning - Shinichiro Shirakura (Toei), Yuichiro Hayashi (TV Asahi), Kazuo Kato (Toei video), Junichi Hatano (ASATSU-DK), Risa Kadekari (Kinoshita group), Tadashi Onoguchi (Bandai) *Screenplay - Riku Sanjo (Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge From Lupin, Movie War Full Throttle), Jin Haganeya (Nitroplus) (Kamen Rider Gaim: Advance to the Last Stage) *Music - Shuhei Naruse, Kotaro Nakagawa, Kousuke Yamashita *Shooting - Wataru Miyamoto *Lighting - Shu Tosawa *Art - Shuichi Oshima *Recording - Jiro Horie *Editing - Naoki Nagata *Voicing - Kaoru Soga *Assistant director - Junpei Shiokawa Junpei, Kazuyuki Chatani *Scripter - Reiko Takaiwa *Production manager - Takahiro Itagaki *Line producer - Hiroshi Michiki *Assistant director - Fumie Arakawa, Chiaki Ishii *Creature Design - Takayuki Takeya, Niθ *Character Design - Hideki Tajima (IshinomoriPro), Daisuke Kobayashi, Sojiro Tanaka (PLEX) *Producer complement - Ryusuke Imoto, Shiori Kodaka (Tōei) *Line producer complement - Akihiro Shihtamae *Production desk - Yasuhiro Takenaka Yasuhiro, Midori Miyaji *Creation Production - Toei TV Production *Supervisor - Akira Onodera (IshinomoriPro) *Executive producer - Hajime Sasaki (TV Asahi) *Producers - Norisato Omori, Naomi Takebe, Takashi Mochizuki (Toei), Ayumi Kanno (TV Asahi) *Special effects director - Hiroshi Butsuda (SFX Institute) *Action Director - Hirofumi Ishigaki (Japan Action Enterprise) *Action Director complement - Toshihiro Ogura (Japan Action Enterprise) *Distribution - Toei *Production company - "Drive & Gaim" Production Committee (Toei, TV Asahi, Toei Video, Asatsu DK, Kinoshita group, Bandai) *Director - Takayuki Shibasaki Theme song *" " **Lyrics: Mitsuru Matsuoka **Composition & Arrangement: Mitsuru Matsuoka **Artist: Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE with TEAM Gaim and Drive Notes *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection:' **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-01 Matsubokkuri, LS-04 Melon, LS-07 Orange, LS-09 Budou, LS-13 Kiwi, ELS-04 Melon Energy, ELS-HEX Dragon Fruits Energy, LV-02 Rose Attacker, LS-∞ Kiwami *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Heart, Brain, Chase, Roidmude 014†, Roidmude 020†, Roidmude 061† **'Count at episode end:' 90 *Takatora utilizing the Genesis Driver with the Melon Energy Lockseed in its Drive Bay reveals that it is the Energy Lockseed that provides the Genetic Ride Wear. *Since he did not appear in Gaim's summer film or even in his final episode, this is the first film appearance of Kamen Rider Drive. **This is also the first time Drive and Gaim meet each other, as well as the first Movie War film to chronicle the first encounter between the two starring Riders, as the previous Movie Wars were all followed by a pre-series cameo debut. *Coincidentally, this movie was released on the same day as Yuji Ayabe's 37th birthday. *This Movie War marks the first time a couple of things happen: **It is the first to not feature Kamen Rider Double himself. **First not to have monsters from previous series appear at all. **It does not feature the previous Rider assuming different forms (not counting his main and final form), as well as not having an Extra Final Form. ***Additionally, Gaim uses his final form in his portion first and later uses his main form in the Movie War portion which is reversal to the previous Movie War films as the previous Rider only uses their final form in the Movie War portion. **The Secondary Rider from the previous series only appears in the Movie War portion. ***It is a somewhat reversal of Movie War Mega Max where Birth (and Birth Prototype) only appear in the beginning of OOO's portion and completely absent in the Movie War portion due to their Birth Drivers were critically damaged when they fought Poseidon for the first time. **The ending theme featuring the characters from both series singing the song. **It is the first to have the main Riders transforming together into their movie-exclusive forms rather than into their main forms. **It is the first to feature the current series' Secondary Rider's Bike. In this case, the Ride Macher. ***Ironically, it is also the first to not feature one of the titular Rider's bike. In this case, Gaim's Sakura Hurricane. **The current general villains briefly team-up with the Kamen Riders. *This is the second time Ryugen borrows a weapon from another rider, in this case the Kagematsu from one of the Mecha Kurokages. He previously borrowed Gaim's Daidaimaru in episode 47 of Gaim. **And during the fight against Megahex's Mecha Roidmude/Inves army, Baron & Zangetsu-Shin also utilize borrowed weapons as well. This is the first time Baron and Zangetsu Shin borrow weapons from another rider, in this case, the Kagematsu Shin for Baron and the Melon Defender for Zangetsu Shin. Interestingly, the Melon Defender actually fits for Zangetsu Shin due to its designated fruit (melon). *It is unknown how the Mecha Kurokages' Sengoku Drivers were able to survive the destruction and explosion of their respective users, especially the former since previous models of Sengoku Drivers could be easily destroyed by finishers activated by Armored Riders. **It is also unknown about the fate of Kaito's Sengoku Driver after Megahex' destruction which makes Kamen Rider Baron to be neutralized. *Megahex shares similarities to Dragon Ball Z villain, Meta-Cooler/Big Gete Star. Both antagonists are Movie exclusive, and have the ability to make numerous clones of themselves until their cores are finally destroyed. *Tridoron's appearance after being installed with the Shift Fruits Car is a reference to the DeLorean time machine from the ''Back to the Future'' movie trilogy. **Tridoron's flight capability using the Shift Fruits is also similar to the , personal mecha from and , personal vehicle from . *Tojo's Roidmude form, Cyberoid ZZZ, was soon repainted for Chase's Proto-Zero Roidmude form, ironically mirroring his Lupin powers being copied from Mashin Chaser. *Mach's appearance in this movie is somewhat of a combination between Birth's and Beast's debut as Mach appears in multiple occasions while still remaining in his Rider form throughout the film. Additionally, he only appeared in Drive's portion. *A prototype of the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed used by Mecha Ryoma Sengoku here would appear in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron, taking place during the Gaim series where it is used by Kamen Rider Tyrant. *This film marks Mai Takatsukasa meeting Takatora Kureshima for the first time on-screen, since they were never seen together during the series. *This is the second time to not feature the closing screen on one of the Rider series (similar to Sengoku Movie Battle, only the current rider series to be not added much like Gaim's portion in the previous Movie War). *During Gaim's closing screen, the Lockseeds are not all Gaim's, marking the first closing screen to have the rider have his Lockseeds mixed with the others. Such closing screens would again be featured in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden. *The producer Shinichiro Shirakura made a cameo appearance in Drive s portion. *Suit actor Jun Watanabe made a cameo as a construction worker in Gaim s portion. *This film marks the first time where Kouta (as the Man of the Beginning) materializes his Driver and makes the effort to insert his Lockseed to transform. This is most likely due to climax purposes. **This also marks the first time where Kouta transforms into Kiwami Arms alongside other Riders. *Kouta's reaction to Mr. Belt being able to talk is rather similar to Shotaro Hidari's reaction to Ankh back in Movie War Core. *It is unknown how Takatora's Rider Indicator appeared despite using mass product Sengoku Driver immediately. Since Zack's Rider Indicator is not appeared even after its first used. Errors *During the final episode of the series, Mitsuzane mentioned that his Budou Lockseed was the last Lockseed left. However the Kiwi Lockseed appears in his possession in the film, hence that he probably forgot or that he really meant that he was the last Rider in Zawame City. *When Duke activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver, it erroneously makes the normal "Soda!" sound rather than the more excited "SODA!" which is heard during his transformation. *Both Duke and Zangetsu's Lockseeds mysteriously disappear from their Drivers after they unleash their Squash attacks on each other. In the next shot where Zangetsu is seen looking at Megahex's base, his Melon Lockseed reappears on his Driver again. *When Kouta unlocks the Drive Lockseed, the sound is not from the DX Lockseed, but rather audio from the Drive Driver, specifically just before the announcement of what Type Drive is assuming. **Because the Drive Driver himself is a sentient entity, there is also a slight chance that Steinbelt was speaking in this instance. *While on Tridoron, sounds from Drive Arms are heard when they attack Megahex and it's planet, despite the fact that Gaim is in Orange Arms in this scene. **It is possible that these sounds were made by Tridoron while in Type Fruits mode. *When Drive changes from Type Fruits into Type Speed, the "S" sound in "Speed" is cut off from the rest of the call. *When the three Roidmude generals walk away after Megahex is destroyed for good, one of Heart Roidmude's shoulderpads bump into the head of a Mecha Roidmude. Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー_ドライブ&鎧武_MOVIE大戦フルスロットル Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official Movie War website Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers